Nunca más
by judiLimon
Summary: Thor - One-shot


**D** obló la esquina con tanta velocidad como fue capaz pese a temer resbalar y golpearse contra la pared, contra el suelo, contra cualquier obstáculo que, con toda probabilidad dadas las circunstancias y su gran predisposición a complicarlo todo, aparecería ante ella. Sin embargo, quien apareció fue Thor. Se detuvo en seco, sin miedo. Estaba a salvo. No importaba quién siguiera su pita mientras fuera él quien estuviera delante.

Thor dirigió hacia ella una breve mirada que entendió de inmediato: debía apartarse, él iba a actuar. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, los tres hombres que habían intentado darle caza estaban tendidos sobre el suelo. Thor esperó, aunque no parecía contar con demasiada paciencia. Debía cerciorarse de que habían quedado inconscientes antes de darlos definitivamente la espalda. Cuando comprobó que así era, se dirigió con rapidez hacia ella. La observó como siempre la observaba, a poca distancia, reconociendo en aquellos ojos a su problemática, despistada y siempre adorable humana.

– ¿Te diviertes?

– Son ellos los que me obligan a tener problemas –se defendió, señalándolos con un movimiento de cabeza–. No hubiera sido robo si no tuvieran algo que no les pertenece. –Thor negó con la cabeza; era inútil discutir con ella–. Además, si meterme en problemas significa una visita tuya... seguiré poniéndolo en práctica.

En esa ocasión, él sonrió con sinceridad. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que había topado con ella y la fuerza de su carácter había aumentado a medida que la relación entre ambos se hacía más estrecha. Thor sentía una ferviente fascinación por ella. No era exactamente una científica, no era exactamente alguien que recopilaba noticias que pasaba a comunicar a más velocidad de la que él podía moverse, no era exactamente una enfermera que dedicaba su vida a los pacientes... era, más o menos, todo aquello al mismo tiempo. Y algo más.

Había aprendido a confiar ciegamente en ella por varias razones, pero quizá la principal fuera que ella también había demostrado tener una confianza ciega en él. Sentía que sólo podía devolverle aquella fe con más fe. Con seguridad. Con lealtad. Y con protección cuando la necesitase, aunque no solía tener problemas en ese último punto. Se valía por sí misma.

Aun así, siempre que podía estaba observándola, sin importar los mundos de distancia que existieran entre ellos. Cuando sentía que algo iba mal, no podía descansar hasta que no se cercioraba de que su joven mortal estaba sana y salva.

– Tienes que tener más cuidado –reprendió, pese a usar un suave tono de voz.

– ¿Cómo voy a tener cuidado si lo que pretendo es llamar la atención de mi querido Rey de Asgard?

Su réplica estaba llena de significado, algo que ambos ignoraron deliberadamente. Estaban acostumbrados. Hacía tiempo que habían enterrado sus sentimientos donde nadie, salvo ellos mismos, tuviera acceso a ellos. Thor no podía permitirse aquello; no podía permitirse sucumbir a un deseo que podía arrastrarlos a los dos. No podía ponerla en peligro. No podía correr con los riesgos porque eran demasiados.

Y ella intuía todo aquello. Parecía leerlo en sus ojos cuando reinaba el silencio. Tal vez en sus manos cuando, de forma disimulada, buscaba un roce entre ambos. Lo sentía con cada despedida, más dura que la anterior. Los minutos que pasaban en compañía del otro eran cada vez más efímeros, tal vez para hacer menor el dolor que traía consigo otro adiós. Pese a todo, no podía resignarse por completo. Tenía que encontrar un camino hasta él.

– ¿Alguna vez vas a quedarte?

Percibió la tristeza en su voz y aunque Thor quiso cubrirse con la capa de indiferencia que en tantas ocasiones había utilizado, parecía ser demasiado tarde.

– No puedo hacer eso –se limitó a decir.

– De acuerdo. ¿Alguna vez me llevarás contigo?

Cambió la pregunta, pero no su expresión.

– ¿Eso... deseas?

Se encogió de hombros, como si la respuesta fuera demasiado evidente, o demasiado dolorosa, para convertirla en palabras. Thor se aproximó a ella y, con mucha delicadeza, acarició su mejilla derecha. Momentáneamente, cerró los ojos.

– Nunca me han gustado las despedidas –explicó, en un susurro–. Pero no había comprendido cuánto dolían hasta que te conocí. Y habría demasiadas entre nosotros.

Por un momento, todo se congeló. Aquel instante, su respuesta, la expresión de ella y una reacción por parte de él que no llegó. Podría haberla besado, allí mismo. Podría haberla abrazado sin descanso. Podría haber prometido que volvería a ella. Pero no hizo nada.

Y ella se alejó.

– No te preocupes –dijo, al cabo de unos segundos–. Estaré bien. Sé apañármelas.

Cuando retrocedió dos pasos, todo volvió a estar en movimiento para Thor y comprendió, entonces, que estaba perdiéndola de nuevo. Aunque su mirada seguía fija en él, su actitud, su rostro, incluso lo que transmitía, había cambiado.

– Espera –pidió, haciendo trizas la distancia entre ambos. Se agachó hasta que sus ojos quedaron frente a frente–. No puedo prometerte cuándo volveré, pero nunca dejaré de cuidar de ti. Nunca dejaré de... pensarte.

Pasaron los segundos. Y entonces fue ella quien lo besó a él, despreocupándose así por todo lo demás. Olvidando las dudas, los temores y las posibles negativas. Para ella, las cosas no se detenían cuando estaba a su lado, al contrario: todo iba más rápido. Su corazón, su pulso, el miedo a perderlo. No había tiempo que perder; ni había nada que perder. Y no podía contenerlo más.

– No quiero un adiós –afirmó ella, buscando su mirada–. Nunca más.

Thor pareció pensárselo. Había muchas cosas que discutir, otras tantas que decidir y demasiado miedo. Pero él tampoco podía contener todo lo que estaba sucediendo mucho más tiempo. Entonces, volvió a sonreír.

– Nunca más **.**


End file.
